One Shots
by Anime-Dark-Sunflower
Summary: I take any kind of request, but I mostly do anime one shots. Rated to K to M. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sighs looking at his girlfriend who is staring at the stars "Ava, are you alright?" He asks her.

Ava looks over her shoulder to look at him, dumbfounded "Of course, I am why would you ask that?"

Harry tilts his head to the side, his hair moving slightly as he spoke "you seemed spaced out, that's why I asked."

Ava sighs softly before crawling to him and then crawls into his lap "Do I seem more myself now?"

Harry blushes and gulps softly putting his hands on her hips softly and whispers softly "Yes, Ava you do."

Ava leans up slightly and kisses his lips softly making Harry's grip on her hips tighten and gaps softly on her lips to breathe "Ava" He moans.

Ava blushes and pulls him on top of her, and puts her hand in his hair, gripping his hair roughly causing him to growl in her ear.

"Harry." Ava moans his name as he starting rubbing himself against her crotch.

Harry loops a piece of her blue hair around his finger and whispers in her ear "You're mine, remember that that when you scream my name after I make you cum."

Ava's face redness at his dirty words and tighten her grip on his hair as he pulls her in for a heated passion long kiss, as he kisses her lips he unbuttons his pants and puts her skirt up relieving her panties.

Ava blushes as she kisses his lips back and feels him pull her panties down and after Harry gets the panties off her, he pulls his pants and boxers off.

Ava let's go his hair to her hand on his shoulder and blushes even harder when Harry lines his cock up to her entrance.

Harry notices Ava blushing and starts blushing himself as he pushes his cock into her and whispers "You're blushing even though we've done this before baby."

Ava moans as he starts moving in and out of her and whispers back softly "I know, but you're blushing also."

Harry groans in her ear as he fastens his pace and growls in her ear as he speaks "Only because you're blushing."

Ava moans and digs her nails into his flesh making blood drip down his arm making Harry grip her hair and pull on it as he moans in her ear as he cums in her.

Ava whimpers softly and blushes as she cums on his cock and looks up into his eyes "I guess rough sex makes you cum faster huh?"


	2. Making The First Move

Fairy Tail One Shot #1

Couple Pairing: Kinana x Erik (AU)

Warning: Sexual Content & Language

Kinana bites her lip when she sees Erik cooking and for some reason she wanted him badly, but for some reason Erik never makes the first moves but she wants him to so bad and she really needs to talk to him about it.

"Erik?" Kinana calls out for him and he looks over his shoulder to her and answers her "yes baby?" Kinana blushes slightly and asks "Why don't you ever make the first moves?" Erik tilts his head to the side and asks "what do you mean?" Kinana bites her lip slightly nervous and speaks "Well I mean you never kiss me first or make any movement to do so unless I lean in…..is there a reason for that?" Erik bites his li hard enough that it causes blood to ooze from his lip and he answers he with a clam voice "Kinana, I just don't ever want to hurt you…..I can get pretty rough and you know this…..when you make the first move, I can tell whether you want it rough or slow."

Kinana moves over to him and whisper under her breath "I want you to touch me that way, I want you to get rough with me…I want you to scratch me….I want you to dig your nails in my skin and make me bleed." Erik stares at Kinana, her purple shoulder length hair moves slightly every time she moved, her green eyes were begging for attention, her lust was showing and Erik could also hear her blood boiling hotly when she said those words and he could always see it on her pale skin, her ear and her neck along with her face was beginning to turn red, he couldn't take it.

Erik's one purple eye dilates with lust as he shoves her into the wall, and moans once he shoves her hand into his spiky, upward-styled maroon hair and rubs her against his covered crotch making him hiss slightly, his nails being to turn into sharp pointed claws and digs his claws into her thick thighs causing her to whimper and squirm against him, Erik smirks and starts to roughly kiss her lips as he rips her panties in half and he unzips his pants slowly causing her to glare at him whimpering "Erik, don't tease me like that." Erik hisses on her lips and then kisses her neck hard before his canine teeth bites into her neck making blood drip down from it, he pulls his pants down and lifts up her skirt and pushes his cock roughly in her pussy making her scream and she digs her nails in his arm making him growl , he grabs her hands as her pulls out and removes her teeth from her neck, before looking her deadly in eyes and whispers "I love you" before he shoved himself back inside of her deeper and harder than before.

Kinana puts her mouth over his as to screams and tugs on his hair, moaning "Oh fuck Erik, don't stop." Erik doesn't stop but he does move his hips faster creation tension in her stomach making her whimper out on his mouth "I'm going to cum." Erik beings to breathe heavily on her lips and he nods in understanding he close too, he than whispers on her lips "Cum with me baby, you know I think you like it when my cock is shoved this deep in your pussy, I really don't want to stop." Kinana came right on his cock the moment he said those words, his voice was covered in this dark lustily type that she never heard from him before.

Erik moans once he feels her cum on his cock and cums in her pussy when she least expected it. She pants as I move my hand up and down on the side of leg and whispers "That was amazing baby."


End file.
